Zira Grover's tailor
|gender=Male |affiliation=International Alliance }} This tailor worked for Zira Miranda Grover and was charged by the Empress with the responsibility of creating, repairing, or altering clothing professionally within Zira's Palace. Biography Designing Summer Petersen's royal costume This individual was eventually charged by Zira Miranda Grover, Empress of the International Alliance, with the responsibility of creating, repairing, or altering clothing professionally within Zira's Palace. He resided in the complex, rarely, if ever, leaving it. After the Empress extensively studied Summer Petersen and desired to bring her into her throng, the tailor was charged with designing for her a revealing royal costume Zira would be fond of. After spending several weeks conducting his own studies of the viral star, he was extremely taken by her beauty and swore that the girl would be his masterpiece. Subsequently, the tailor worked laboriously to design a turquoise-colored top out of stretched, absorbent, and very costly fabric that left Petersen's stomach bare, and underwear that left her legs bare. Petersen's top was designed like a tank top with the lower half cut off and the bottom of the outfit wrapped by a black band. He also incorporated a sinuous design on the bra, which few individuals recognized the subtle symbolism of. The jewels represented her famous status, while the winding side pattern referred to the feminine curves of her body, especially her breasts, which the top encapsulated. The bra was fastened with shoulder straps. The tailor had constructed her top in the form of a "square frame", with all dimensions adjusted just to fit her bulky frame in a normal standing position, with arms to the sides. The top was studded with priceless red jewels to accentuate Petersen's would-be royal status, around the band separating the fabric just above her belly, and one particularly large yet lightweight one sewn into her wide collar. The tailor intended the light-blue color of Petersen's underwear to symbolize her female sexuality, from her pouting lips to the estrous cycle itself. However, he chose not to decorate it. Lastly, he designed black-colored shoes made of jerba hide, which were slightly elevated and had soft soles, as he had cleverly deduced that Zira would have less trouble pulling her to her form. Rescue of Helen McKeen He was one of the henchmen who hid behind Zira's light metal grate in front of her throne, prior to springing the trap after Summer Petersen arrived and freed a prisoner named Helen McKeen. He was huddling together with several other servants, with the Shield around Zira's throne preventing him or anyone else from pressing into her bulk and squishing her. He rejoiced at Zira's triumph and the opportunity for his work to be rewarded. Petersen was sent to him, and he dressed her in her costume. When she was being fitted and dressed in her royal attire, the tailor that attended her informed her about what Zira’s personal life was like. Upon completing his task, he was ecstatic, claiming that he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. After the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, the tailor saw his chance to escape and made a bid for freedom, according to Claire Julian. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Neutral individuals Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Unidentified members of the International Alliance